


We were always an Inferno

by SolarisRasa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clave Politics (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Execution, Inquisitor Alec Lightwood, M/M, Secret Marriage, The Mortal Sword, They're very in love okay, Trials, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarisRasa/pseuds/SolarisRasa
Summary: What if the Clave was just a little worse, just enough that it wasn't safe for Alec and Magnus to go public but in private nothing changed?Inquisitor Lightwood is called to preside over the execution of a Downworlder who has passed on Clave secrets.Pulled out of his own bed and given no trial High Warlock Magnus Bane stands before the Clave in red.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 29
Kudos: 360
Collections: Malace 101, Malec best





	We were always an Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> Basically they still fell in love and got married in a quiet ceremony because things are just different enough that when they got together Alec would've been de-runed for his involvement with Magnus and the Downworld might have come after Magnus for a perceived betrayal.
> 
> That's it. That's the justification for this. Have fun :)

“Inquisitor Lightwood, presiding.”

Alec has heard those words more in the past month than he ever cared to. He had accepted this role to help make real change, to try and build a world with less fear, less hate. A world where he could-

He sighs, now is hardly the time for the bitterness to leek in. He’s been stuck in Alicante for weeks and it’s starting to wear on him enough that he is seriously considering just putting in a sick day to go home.

He strides onto the bridge, ridiculous thing that it is, to oversee what is likely to be an execution.

It wouldn’t be an issue if the Clave wasn’t a corrupted mess of bigots. He could have his home  _ here  _ instead of New York. Negotiating a permanent residence outside of the Glass City had been a bit of a nightmare, but it was worth it to see-

“The council recognizes the convicted, warlock Magnus Bane.”

Alec’s gaze snaps to the lone figure in red, standing ready to be consumed in flame and his heart clenches hard enough it hurts. 

_ Raziel, please. Oh god. _

His husband’s golden eyes are forcibly on display, the cuffs on his wrists not allowing him enough magic to even glamour them. 

Alec’s worst nightmare is beginning to unfold as Magnus tips his chin up defiantly, fierce as ever, even without his makeup and his glitter. He’s still the best thing Alec’s ever seen but right now Alec would blind himself if it would stop this from happening.

“I was unaware the Clave was skipping straight from uncomfortable breaking and entering to conviction. How...witchhunter of them.”

Alec latches onto the words. Magnus has given him what he needs to delay proceedings here and explained why Alec had no idea this was who he was coming to watch die. 

“If that is all you have to say warlock?”

Councilman Ravenscar’s voice is cold, dismissive, and devoid of even the fire of real hatred. It would mean nothing to him to give the order, to watch Magnus die and turn Alec’s world to ashes.

“It sounds,” Alec begins, forcing his voice to stay even, unable to look away from Magnus, “as though several key steps have been skipped. What are we doing here, exactly?”

He is good at this, at keeping his words polite and his tone sharp. There is no room for easy dismissal in this, without Consul Penhallow here Alec has the authority to ask whatever he’d like.

“From the evidence it was determined there was no contest. Magnus Bane stands convicted of killing Shadowhunters, providing refuge and aid to a known criminal, and of trading Clave secrets.”

Alec hears Ravenscar but what he sees is all Magnus. His husband, married in secret but no less cherished for it, stands tall but there is acceptance in his eyes that makes Alec want to scream. 

He  _ knows  _ that Magnus didn’t kill the Shadowhunters alone, because they died choking around the shaft of Alec’s own arrows after they tried to attack him. They weren’t even coming for Magnus, they were coming after the young new Inquisitor who was stirring things up.

He can hazard a guess at a number of names the Clave thinks are, or should be, criminals that have spent a night on their couch or an evening over for drinks. 

Clave secrets is the only accusation he doesn’t understand and considering how long it’s been since the would be assassins were dealt with and how little the Clave can actually know about Magnus’ movements in New York where Izzy more than protects the downworld, it’s the only reason he can think that the Clave actually drug Magnus here. 

“I believe it was extremely clear in the current revision of the Accords that no Downworlder could be brought for punishment without a full, fair trial and the option for an advocate? And that’s without addressing an arrest made via abduction.”

Ravenscar doesn’t seem to care enough to be annoyed at Alec, but several of the others look incensed, clearly hungry to watch Magnus burn.

“The warlock was deemed enough of a danger he needed to be taken when not in his element-”

Magnus coughs delicately, “I was in bed. Asleep.”

Alec manages not to react but he tastes blood for how hard he clenches his jaw. Ravenscar doesn’t acknowledge the words.

“And he did not request an advocate. We were, perhaps, remiss in not clearly stating that in not doing so he was also waiving a full trial. As I said, overwhelming evidence supports a full conviction.”

Without answering he turns to look at Magnus, searching his well loved features for some clue to the real reason for all of this, for what Clave secret has brought them here. He doesn’t find his answer but he does find something that threatens to make his knees buckle.

Magnus thinks Alec is going to let this happen. 

The resignation in him hasn’t wavered. Alec knows Magnus better than he knows anyone and he can see it, the way that Magnus has appraised this mess.

He and Alec have a nearly secret relationship, only a handful of their closest friends and family know they are married. The Clave isn’t ready for them yet and if Alec reveals them he risks the position he is in, one where he can work for change and eventually open the doors enough that the Downworld will finally have a voice. Magnus doesn’t think he is worth jeopardizing that dream and, despite everything Alec has tried, he still believes that Alec will be fine without him.

_ How did I fail? How did I not show him how I can’t live without him? _

Alec swallows hard, the council is impatiently waiting for him to speak but all Alec can see is the man he loves, ready to die, believing that Alec doesn’t love him enough to speak out.

“Mr. Bane. You have the right to name an advocate and that right was not formally waived. Do you wish to request one now?”

“Inquisitor-” Councilwoman Bleakfell starts but he lifts a hand and she falls silent.

Magnus’ expression doesn’t change as he meets Alec’s steady gaze.

“There is only one person who could absolve me. Anyone else would have the knowledge of my innocence but not irrefutably enough for the Clave.”

Ravenscar sighs, “That was not the question. Are you requesting this person as Advocate?”

Alec wants to say to  _ hell  _ with all of this but Magnus is a fast thinker and excellent planner. He’s going to give him the chance to find a way out before he outs them. There are repercussions for Magnus too, if it gets out that he’s married to the Inquisitor. The Downworld is only just beginning to learn that Alexander Lightwood is not the enemy they feared.

“If I were to request an Advocate it would be them but I am afraid that it puts their own standing in too delicate a position and I would not see them harmed when it is clear that you,” Magnus’ eyes leave Alec’s finally, sweeping over the others, “hold little regard for your own law. My death is assured, I would rather not drag anyone else through the muck.”

“What if I could guarantee they would come out mostly unscathed?” Alec asks quickly, before Councilwoman Bleakfell can decide that means Magnus is admitting guilt and demands they move forward.

Magnus’ eyes flicker with hope for the first time and he stares at Alec for a long moment, long enough that Ravenscar clearly decides there is no answer forthcoming and starts to signal they continue, then, finally Magnus speaks.

“It’s going to be very messy.”

_ We’re doing this. _

Alec smiles wanly, “It always was.”

He finally turns away from his husband, “Magnus Bane has chosen his Advocate. Call Consul Penhallow, she is going to have to preside. Get yourselves ready for a proper trial and notify New York we may be asking to portal witnesses and testimonials from them.”

Bleakfell frowns at him, “Are you recusing yourself, Inquisitor?”

Alec draws himself up and gives them a slow once over, the same look that made even the boldest trainees fall in line for him when he headed the Institute his sister now runs, “No. But I cannot Advocate  _ and _ make deliberations.”

There is a silence and then, as though commenting on the weather, Ravenscar says, “He did not name you.”

“He did. I am the only one who can provide proof of the truth. Now get him out of that,” Alec chokes on a curse, “ _ circle.” _

Several of the watching guards hurry to obey and once Alec affirms that someone is notifying Jia and Izzy, he stalks away. Above board he is going to provide counsel to the man he is Advocating for but in truth he desperately needs to speak to his husband.

The guards nod to him and leave him alone with Magnus in a holding room. Alec spares a moment to be grateful they did not use the larger outdoor pen.

“Magnus how-”

“What are you doing this for, Inquisitor?”

Magnus isn’t looking at him so he can’t see how Alec recoils.

“I’m doing this for an innocent man whom I would’ve demanded fair trail for even if he wasn’t also my fucking  _ husband.” _

Magnus spins and there’s fire in his eyes. Alec knows that without the dampeners there would be actual fire at his fingertips.

“Don’t lie to me Alexander.” Magnus steps into his space, teeth bared and Alec feels cold and confused, “We both know the Clave was willing to let the first two offenses go, they hardly have evidence I’ve harbored anyone and it wouldn’t take much to reveal the Shadowhunters  _ we  _ killed were taken out in self defense.”

Alec swallows, “I know. Magnus please, I don’t understand. I’m not lying about anything.”

Magnus’ aggression slips as he searches Alec’s face and he slumps suddenly, body pressing against Alec’s as the fight drains out of him. His face is in Alec’s neck and Alec holds him tight by instinct.

It feels amazing to hold Magnus again after too many long weeks and the heart stopping fear of seeing him ready to die.

“What Clave secrets are they talking about cintaku?” Alec whispers, voice gone hoarse, and Magnus breathes harshly, it feels like he’s using up all of Alec’s air too.

“You have to know I would never trade in secrets without at least telling you.”

Alec does know. He and Magnus agreed, when they decided to get serious together but keep quiet, that there would be things that for the sake of sanity they couldn’t talk about and things that if they did share, could never leave their confidence. Magnus knew far more than he should, but so did Alec and the few times the information had been needed they had made sure to clarify why and how they were going to use it. Magnus had never once betrayed Alec’s confidence.

“I know, but there must be something they believe you know.”

Magnus shivers and Alec wishes he could take off the cuffs.

“From what I can gather they believe that I know the location of the mortal instruments.”

Alec closes his eyes, holding Magnus tighter. He curses himself.

“You do.” 

The words are barely a breath and Magnus tenses, pulling away and when Alec opens his eyes shocked golden ones are darting over his face.

“How-If I do, how would they know?”

“It’s my fault. You obviously knew about the mirror, it’s not like we can move it, but I told them I had a warlock help hide the cup without knowing and the sword is with Brother Zachariah. They must have determined you were the one who helped hide the cup, your involvement at Lake Lyn was already known, someone must have put together your friendship with Zachariah.”

Magnus shifts, like he’s going to mess with his earcuff but seems to remember it isn’t there and he can’t raise his hands that far anyways, “The Cup?”

“I told you when we did it that you didn’t want to know. Remember the tarot deck?”

Magnus groans and Alec sighs, “Yeah. I had you send it to that other dimensions version of you. The note said what it was and asked him to keep it safe for us. Only the Consul and a few silent brothers know where it is.”

“Alexander, they may never be able to retrieve it.”

Alec shrugs, “Maybe that’s a good thing. It’s certainly not my priority right now. Why did they say you were passing that information on?”

Magnus steps back into his arms and Alec is grateful for the warm, reassuring press of him. It’s quiet for a long moment and when Magnus speaks it’s slow, like he’s puzzling something out for himself.

“A shadowhunter showed up earlier in the week, I thought they were from the Institute, they were just looking for a basic potion to help preserve their gear from the long term effects of ichor. I turned away from them for a moment but one of your papers was one the table, just a confirmation of a meeting you’d arranged with the wolves but he read it. I didn’t think much of it, just made snide comments about privacy and sent him on his way. Isabelle didn’t know anything about him. I think, maybe, someone wanted him to look into me since the Clave thought I knew about the instruments.” Magnus leans back again, “That letter probably confirmed to them that I was passing on the information. It was old and talked a little about sharing info.”

Alec hates that he forgot something like that. Magnus is prone to leaving his paperwork wherever he sets it, no matter how long Alec is gone and he tries to tidy it up so it can be hidden easier whenever he has to leave. He’d left home for what had seemed like a routine day and so hadn’t been able to do that this last time. 

“I’m so sorry. I never wanted to put you in any kind of danger. How did they even get into the loft to capture you?”

Magnus’ golden eyes are sad but he smiles a little, “Isabelle. They told her they needed to speak with me urgently on behalf of the Inquisitor and she assumed it was the truth and led them right to me, the wards are set to allow her to pass and they slipped through with her. I’ll have to correct that. She’s probably trying to get information about what’s happening as we speak. I could hear her furious yelling when they burst into our room.”

Alec manages a little smile at that, “I’ll be sure to warn someone that she’s going to be on the warpath if they don’t tell her what’s going on.”

Magnus presses up to kiss him softly and Alec lets himself lean into it, softening against his husband's warm mouth. He’s missed this and they might not get to do it again. He refuses to let himself start down that path though, instead he parts his lips a little and tastes the first light sweep of Magnus’ tongue.

“Well, that certainly seems clearer now.”

Consul Penhallow’s dry declaration interrupts them and though Magnus jolts, Alec refuses to jump apart like they’re doing something wrong. He holds Magnus firmly against him and looks at Jia.

“It should.”

“Dalliances with prisoners are not usually recommended, Inquisitor.”

“Even if it’s my husband?”

Magnus stops breathing where he’s pressed against Alec, just as much supporting him as he is leaning on him. Jia raises her eyebrows and her mouth goes slack for a moment.

“He was attacked in our bed after my sister was manipulated into helping a group of Shadowhunters into our home and dragged here to be executed without a trial on charges that should’ve been pressed by the local institute first or that are based on one person’s interpretation of information gained by violating  _ my  _ privacy. I would be adamant about this even if it were a stranger, a trial is necessary in these situations, but for my  _ husband?  _ The man I trust most implicitly and who I would swear before the Angel would never, ever, betray me? The shadowhunters who arrested him will be lucky to keep their runes.”

“Alec, this is-” She starts, shakes her head, “I knew there was something between the two of you after our run-in last year when I came to visit the Institute, but a committed relationship?  _ Marriage?” _

Magnus’ breathing again, Alec squeezes him a little to affirm they’re okay.

“We love each other.” Magnus’ voice is strong, “Alexander is a shining example of what Nephilim were once and could be again if you could let go of your hatred for anyone different and your iron-fisted version of law that you lord over the rest of us. I wouldn’t endanger his position or person for the world, not by going behind his back, or by selling secrets.”

Consul Penhallow looks between them for a long moment.

“You can prove, without a doubt, that the claims against Magnus Bane are false?”

Alec looks at Magnus, “We killed two shadowhunters earlier this year. They came on me in the street and tried to kill me. Magnus was with me and we did what we had to, I believe it was reported as an attempt on my life with “outside assistance” listed. The charge against him for aiding known criminals is ridiculous, every Downworlder is considered a criminal when someone finds it convenient and Raphael Santiago is a mundane now.”

Jia rubs at her cheek, “I remember the report. Alright. I can’t call the trial off but I can make it as quick and fair as possible. If you would testify with a hand on the sword?”

“I would.” Alec smiles, just a little.

-

The trial is a blur. Alec has called a handful of friends and acquaintances from New York and asked them to be on stand-by but Jia is confident his own testimony will be enough. 

He makes a few pointed statements about process and the known prodigious of the Clave but keeps his relationship to Magnus quiet until Maellartach is pressed into his hands by Jia.

The ice that floods his veins is searing and his fingers ache as his words are compelled from him. He tells them everything about the events they are holding against Magnus, clarifying that Magnus was unaware he possessed knowledge of all of the mortal instruments until that same day.

“Why, Inquisitor, were your correspondences in his residence? Why is it that you were accompanying him when you were attacked?”

Ravenscar’s disinterest has given way to a cold appraisal and Alec has no idea how the man feels about any of this, even as he asks his question. Bleakfell, Blackthorn, and Rosemount all watch the proceeding with a notable distaste, they at least are clear enemies. 

The sword pulls the words out of him until speaking is only barely a relief, “I live there, it’s my house. We were walking home from dinner.”

Ravenscar’s eyebrow arches, “And why, Inquisitor, are you having dinner and living with Magnus Bane?”

Alec knew this would come out, he tried, but he knew it was going to happen. He means only to say that they are together but the truth runs deep enough that the sword won’t accept it until he spills all of it.

“I love him and he loves me. We married before I became Inquisitor and I trust him. He gives me the space to find the best parts of myself and to have the courage to try and change a corrupted hate filled world. I would take a single day with Magnus over a lifetime of anything else.”

Alec is breathing hard as the last words are wrenched from him. His heartbeat is loud in his ears and the pressure of the sword in his hands feels like it’s going to force him to his knees.

Some of the council is reacting but their words wash over him without shaping themselves into any meaning. Magnus’ golden eyes are the only things anchoring him and the love in them keeps him steady.

“I will have you removed. Both from this chamber and from your seat. This body does  _ not  _ have the impetus to condemn a man for simply living his own life.” Consul Penhallow is not a loud woman but her words carry enough weight that the councilmembers fall silent and still.

She lifts the sword from Alec’s hands and he stumbles, knees unlocking.

“Easy, Alec.” She murmurs the words for him alone and then raises her voice, “ I believe this matter has been cleared. Magnus Bane is guilty of little more than having decent taste in men. Case dismissed.”

“Consul! Surely you can see that Inquisitor Lightwood must be removed! He is too compromised to-” Bleakfell surges forward, eyes wild.

“To do what, Councilwoman? He could have kept the lie up and allowed Mr. Bane to conveniently escape or a myriad of other things. Inquisitor Lightwood is more than capable of upholding the laws of the Clave that are  _ just  _ and of helping to reform where needed.”

Alec appreciates the defense but Jia is still holding one of his arms and he desperately wants to go to Magnus. Bleakfell starts to argue but Jia turns away from her and examines Alec closely.

“My schedule is oddly clear for the next few days Inquisitor and I find myself wishing to take on a few more items, I know Aline is eager to be more involved as well.”

“Ma’am?” Alec blinks at her and she smiles, just a little.

“Take your husband home Mr. Lightwood, or is it Bane now?”

Alec can feel his cheeks warm and he smiles back at her, “It’s Lightwood-Bane, actually.”

“Good. Take Mr. Lightwood-Bane home, consider yourself on a week long assignment to visit New York and if I hear you’re trying to do work I will have Isabelle call you in for ichor duty. We will have your name updated by the time you come back.”

Alec has questions and the council behind Jia is definitely going to be a massive headache, but he’s going to take this gift for now. He nods and she finally lets him go.

He stumbles to Magnus and pulls him into a tight hug. The cuffs were removed while he spoke with Jia and with a quick snap Magnus had dressed himself in his own wine colored outfit. 

“We’re going to have to get ahead of this on your end too.” Alec mumbles, nose pressing to Magnus’ shoulder. His husband laughs a little and he can feel the movement of his hands and hear a portal opening despite protests.

Alec steps away enough for them to walk through it and they’re in their bedroom.

“I’ll just put a notice up at Pandemonium confirming it. Anyone with more to say about it can find me there next week,  _ after  _ I get to appreciate my  _ decent taste in men _ and have ‘thank Lilith I didn’t die’ sex with my gorgeous husband.”

With a laugh Alec drops onto their bed, “That might have to wait a moment. I still can’t feel my fingers right.”

Magnus sighs at him, concern making his eyebrows draw together and then, with his usual flourish, blue flames are pouring over Alec and he groans at how good it feels.

Whatever lingering effects of the soul-sword he feels abate under the tender care of Magnus’ magic and love, leaving him to sink into their mattress with a soft sound.

“You didn’t have to. Thank you.”

Magnus just shrugs at him with a tired little smile and Alec is struck by the reminder that his husband was taken from their bed.

“Magnus. Let’s move the loft tomorrow?”

“Craving a new view sayang?” Magnus’ tone is playful but Alec can tell that he’s grateful.

“Mmmhmm.” Alec sits back up, feeling a million times better, “Now. You’ve fixed me up and I know the Clave has terrible standards for prisoners and I want to spend some time with you, so how about I draw us a bath while you pick out some wine?”

Magnus’ warm brown eyes soften and he leans down to press soft kisses over Alec’s cheeks before lingering at his mouth, hands raising to curl around the back of Alec’s head even as Alec cradles Magnus’ cheek in a wide palm.

They draw apart only for Alec to lean back and press another soft kiss to Magnus’ lower lip.

“How did you get so sweet Alexander?” Magnus whispers, nose brushing Alec’s.

“I just followed my husband’s example.”

“That,” Magnus straightens with a laugh, “was very good and very sappy.”

Alec grins at him, “I aim to please. Now go find the wine you want and meet me in the bathroom.”

“I’ll be in my best suit.” Magnus says, winking and wiggling his hips a little before slipping away to search the wine cellar Alec’s pretty sure he has in a pocket dimension of some kind. Or maybe he just portals to it. Whichever.

Alec strips and goes to run a bath and sighs as he pours Magnus’ favorite scents into it. They’ve made a major change to their world, again and it’s going to bring them a lot of challenges and not a little grief but watching the water turn a soft blue Alec thinks they’re going to be alright.

Magnus glides in a few minutes later, two glasses in one hand and a bottle Alec couldn’t hope to read for how old the label is in the other and not a stitch of clothing on him.

“Shall we toast?”

“Once we’re in the bath maybe.”

Magnus kisses his cheek, then his jaw, hands spread to the side to prevent knocking their wine accoutrements into Alec, “Once we’re in the bath my mouth is going to be far too busy for a speech.”

Alec huffs, “ _ Magnus.  _ It’s a relaxing bath. We’ll have time for you to have your wicked way with me after cintaku, I promise.”

Magnus pouts for the briefest moment and then brightens, swaying away to start pouring them wine at the counter.

“Shall we toast to ‘after’ then?”

Alec tests the water again with a fond snort, “It’s not going to be much of a speech then.”

Magnus clicks his tongue and hands Alec a glass, raising his own with love in his eyes and Alec knows exactly what they’re going to toast to. Alec mirrors him as the both lean against the side of the almost-filled tub.

“To us.” Magnus says and Alec adores him,”and to our after, happy may it be.”

“We do love challenges.” Alec smirks before taking a sip of the wine, humming at the flavor and watching Magnus smile into the rim of his glass.

“So we do.” He says, leaning forward and pressing their lips together softly, “So we do Alexander.”   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> and then Jia works her butt off and they end up having to move the loft again when Magnus is allowed to live in Alicante with Alec. He's High Warlock there within a year.   
> Bleakfell dies mysteriously and Ravenscar tells Alec about it by sending him a "belated Wedding Gift" greeting card.


End file.
